


Wrath

by CrimsonScreech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death-threat, Drabble, M/M, Sterek but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonScreech/pseuds/CrimsonScreech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bitch, he might be.” Stiles outright growls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

“I swear to god Peter, touch him and I’ll debone you, put what’s left through a fucking wood-chipper and give the birds something to sing about.” Stiles snarls, grabbing him by the button line of his shirt, forcing them face to face, a mere breath separating them. Derek barks up black blood from where he lays on the ground, helpless on his back.  
Stiles doesn’t let go. The nasty little bastard is so close his breath ghosts over his goatee, his lips, leaving him to breath in the faint smell of curly fries lingering on his tongue. Peter concedes, his nephew might not survive on his own but the madness in Stiles eye is one Peter recognizes.   
Wrath.  
Peter nods and takes a retreating step, tugging on Stiles grip, “He’s all yours.”  
“Bitch, he might be.” Stiles outright growls, retreating to Derek’s side.


End file.
